Beside The Dying Fire/Issue 14
This is Issue 14 of Beside The Dying Fire. Issue 14 “Ken, we have to go, the biters are getting closer” Amy tells me. “Is Logan okay to travel, because I am not leaving without him” I say, I am not losing someone else, especially someone this close to me. “Yes he is, he just needs some support now let’s go” Amy says. Just then Felix, Felix Jr., and Michael come running down the stairs, their packs filled to the brim with supplies. Then I hear Sohti’s gunshots top, so I run outside to see Sohti now hitting biter’s back with the butt of his gun. “SOHTI, LET’S GO” I yell. “NO, JUST GO, I’LL HOLD THEM BACK” Sohti yells. “NO SOHTI I’M NOT LOSING YOU” I yell. “JUST, GO, PLEASE” Sohti yells, tears flowing his cheeks, I understand him, so I just run inside the house quickly. “HEY, LET’S GO, NOW” I yell. “What about Sohti” Karen asks. “He’s not, He’s protecting our lives, now let’s go” I say. Then they pick up their packs and we start running to Daniel and his family, I’m helping Logan run. I run up to Daniel who looks very distraught, then I start hearing yells behind me, Sohti’s down. Then I look back at Daniel. “The fucking car’s not working, we have to make a run for it” Daniel says. “JUST FUCKING GREAT” I say. “Follow me” Daniel says, and he starts sprinting down the opposite way of the infected. We start following him, me in the back because I have to help Logan, but I keep pushing forward, I can’t stop now. But our hopes are cut short when a herd appears from the other side, trapping us in. “FUCK WHAT DO WE DO” Michael says. “FIGHT” Felix says as he tosses us each a knife from his pack. “Fuck, Samantha, Martha stay behind me” Daniel says. Then the herds start getting closer, so I release my anger by rushing at one and stabbing it in the face until it’s a bloody pulp. I take out the knife and quickly make the biter next to me suffer the same fate. I look back and see Logan limping, gripping his stomach, and stabbing any biter’s getting near him. Then I see Felix getting cornered by a by a bunch of biters. “JUST MAKE A RUN FOR IT, WE’LL MEET LATER, I’LL PROTECT JUNIOR, FELIX DON’T DIE, JUST GO” I yell at him. He looks down for a second then rushes away from the herd, sprinting as fast as he can. Then I quickly turn around, shoving my knife into a biter’s skull. Then I rush back to the group, and start pushing back the biters. I stab one, and take the knife out, then hitting the one next to him, then I stab another one, and push another one back. But I start getting overwhelmed and they start surrounding me on all sides, then Daniel comes and starts killing them. I get knocked back by one. Then I push myself up and stab it in the head. The biters continue to slowly corner us back, and I can only think, what do we do. Issues Category:Beside The Dying Fire Category:Beside The Dying Fire Issues Category:Issues Category:Fear The Living Category:Fear The Living Issues